


things you said

by archekoeln



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archekoeln/pseuds/archekoeln
Summary: Their shared space, by the edge of the Blue Lake, was small and secure. The canopy of leaves they turned into a resting place, and then the single bed frame they had to share became a home.
Relationships: Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	things you said

**Author's Note:**

> i drabbled quirrel/tiso because
> 
> is tiso an ant? did i do any research before drabbling? 
> 
> also, spoilers for the end of tiso's character arc! so if you haven't seen that yet, and you don't wanna know until you see it for yourself, go ahead and click away.

“Stop hogging the blanket.”

Tiso’s voice woke him from his sleep, nudging him past a fretful dream. Quirrel watched, amazed, as the ant beside him frowned, lines etched deeply across his face. There was shallow ire, reminiscent of a fully awake Tiso, and then there was worry, buried beneath all that.

Their shared space, by the edge of the Blue Lake, was small and secure. The canopy of leaves they turned into a resting place, and then the single bed frame they had to share became a home. Tiso had asked him countless times why he preferred the quiet of the lake, when the coliseum stood high above, ready for both of them.

In Quirrel’s dreams, Tiso stood no chance. In his dreams, the mawlek won. In his dreams, the bug who’d followed and challenged him— who held his shield higher than he possibly could, who grinned and bore the swift strikes of his nail just so he could land a kick to his side  _ and _ then brag about grazing the untouchable Quirrel— laid prone at the mercy of a mawlek, thrown aside once he could move no more.

Quirrel blinked and for a moment, he could see Tiso’s body on the edge of a cliff, dangling helplessly. His shield rested by his feet.

He blinked again. Tiso slept peacefully beside him, their blanket pulled across his frame. Quirrel shivered.

He blinked. Still there. He blinked. Still there.

Come tomorrow, he would make a bigger one for them to share.


End file.
